gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvi
Sylvi is a wildling living north of the Wall. She is Cotter's younger sister. Biography Sylvi is a wildling who grew up with her brother Cotter in a village near Hardhome. She was born with white hair, and was seen as a bad omen by the other villagers, who stayed away from her and had hoped that she would've died before her second name day. Because of her white hair, her mother gave her the nickname "Little Moon". After her second name day and Sylvi was given her name, the villagers threatened Sylvi's mother to leave the village. Instead, from what Cotter said in "A Nest of Vipers", it is assumed that Sylvi's mother wrapped her in furs and left her in the forest to die. After Cotter had seen this, he went out and recovered Sylvi, and left the village and their mother. After a few years, Cotter was separated from Sylvi, and was forced to join the Night's Watch, leaving Sylvi to fend for herself in the wild for several months. Sylvi eventually settles in an abandoned hunting camp, where she keeps her possessions such as a talisman with a bear on it. It is assumed that the bear talisman was given to her by her mother, and she marks the trees with the symbol in hopes that Cotter will find her. At some point, she also came in contact with several female wildling hunters, who appear in "Sons of Winter". Sylvi is proficient with a spear, knows how to hunt, and survive in the wild. "Sons of Winter" When Gared Tuttle, Cotter, optionally Finn rest at an seemingly abandoned wildling camp after their encounter with a group of female wildings, Gared searches the camp's hut, where Sylvi holds him at spear point. Cotter emerges, and he and Sylvi hug. He introduces them to the Sylvi, stating that she can take them to the North Grove. "A Nest of Vipers" After seeing that Cotter has been treated for an injury or the actual injury on his arm, Sylvi begins questioning Gared on how Cotter got the injury. Regardless of what he says, Sylvi disapproves of Gared, saying that he didn't belong North of the Wall, and that she and her brother don't need to die for him trying to look for the North Grove. Sylvi adamantly decides that she and her brother are going to head South, to join Mance Rayder and then goes off to hunt for food. After Gared leaves the camp, he interrupts Sylvi while she is hunting, accidentally scaring away a rabbit that she barely misses with her spear. After they talk a little bit, they continue hunting. After they've finished hunting, Sylvi asks Gared if he's ever lost somebody he's cared about, and tells him that she won't risk losing her brother again, not even for the North Grove. Gared is interested about what she has to say about the North Grove, and Sylvi tells him that a few years ago one of the Ice-River Clans set out to find it. She tells him that they had heard North Grove isn't touched by the cold, even during the Winter, and that the Ice-River Clan never returned. They then hear Cotter yell out for Gared, and they run back to find the Wights of the female hunters encountered last episode attacking the camp. Sylvi says that she knew them, then helps Gared and Cotter fight the Wights. During the fight, Sylvi tells Gared that fire is the only way to kill a Wight. After the fight, they see that more Wights are coming, and the trio flees North, hoping they can find refuge in the North Grove. "The Ice Dragon" While Gared is searching for the North Grove, Sylvi will ask her if he found it. When Gared is able to find it, they get attacked by a bear. Gared is able to fend it off and they are able to reach the Grove. Sylvi is then tied up while Elsera Snow offers to help Cotter. While tied up she informs Gared that the free folk of the North Grove are not normal and the place has an evil vibe. The North Grove is then attacked by Wights but Gared, Elsera and Josera Snow are able to defeat them. They return to find that Sylvi has escaped but she is soon caught by Elsera's wildlings. Sylvi meets her brother and after seeing that he is suffering, asks Gared to put him out of misery. To carry out the task, she hands him nightshade. Gared can choose to kill Cotter using nightshade or rip his heart out and use it to harness the power of the Grove as requested by Elsera. If he does the latter, Sylvi will be angry at him during Cotter's funeral. If Gared chooses to stay in the North Grove, then during the ending of the episode she is seen preparing to defend the Grove against Wights. Appearances Trivia *Sylvi's appearance is similar to that of a Targaryen, though unlike Daenerys and other Targaryens, Sylvia's eyebrows are the same color as her head hair. *Sylvi is the third known albino in the franchise, the others being Ghost and Brynden Rivers. Image Gallery SOW Wildling.png SOW Sylvi Neutral.png References ru:Сильви Category:Free Folk Category:Living individuals